


a long day in the garden

by jellijellai



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijellai/pseuds/jellijellai
Summary: etho’s taking care of his base, just with a couple interruptions that occur along the way.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	a long day in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really soft fic with lots of descriptions. apologies if anything about ethos base seems off !!

etho shifted his hands the gloves squeaking softly as he changed his grip on the clay pot. his green rubber gloves upset with the sudden movement. the sun had just rose and now here he was ready for the early morning chores that his base brought. 

he had changed into an outfit more fit for gardening. a pair of mossy green overalls that tucked into rubber rain boots of a similar shade of green. a cream sweater over his normal black undershirt. although he kept his headband now it was matched with a bandana that covered his mouth. with a towel and small shovel tucked into his front pocket and a mismatch of snacks and tools hidden away in other he walked through the main section of his base. 

he set the little pot near the googler, a little dandelion friend for the bamboo that already sat there, right next to a copy of the hermitton herald. as he picking up a metal watering can to water the new potted friends. he brushed the dirt off his overalls as he looked up to the morning sky. another peaceful day on the hermitcraft server.

he was wading in the water under his acacia bridge when doc and bdubs showed up. he was inspecting the sea pickles and would later move to his opulent garden to inspect the coral. the two found him knee deep in the water that soaked his overalls as he stared at the mug shaped plants. 

“hey etho we- what are you doing?” bdubs skidded to a stop, both in ethos base and in his speech.

“hey bdubs!” he smiled before watching doc land as well “hey doc!” he smiled brightly as he stood up splashing the water to peek over the edge of the pool his gloves bounced in his front pocket. 

“hey etho?” doc joined bdubs who was staring at etho as he, did whatever etho does.

“what brings you two over?” he wiping his wet hands over the only dry part of his overalls.

“we just found a woodland mansion map and we’re planning on raiding it,” bdubs explained rummaging his pockets before producing the orange and beige map. 

“and we came over to invite you,” doc finished. 

“yeah beef said he was too busy for us,” bdubs pouted rustling the map as he moved his arms to speak.

“sorry to hear that, but i’m busy too,” he chuckled softly resting his head in a nook off his arms that rested against the brick wall that surround the shallow waters. 

“doing what?” doc looking at him strangely seeing if etho was just looking for an excuse to not do anything today.

“yknow, the usual.” he waved his hand as if that would explain something. 

the other two exchanged looks before both sighing at the same time

“alright we’ll get you a present or something,” doc mumbled as bdubs stuffed the map in his pocket and the two took off.

etho waved goodbye, though neither saw. he turned back to the sea pickles and the new seagrass that had now started to take root, growing between the cracks of the red brick. wondering what to do with them.

etho was stood at the top of the ladder holding onto the top rung when someone else came to visit him. he was watering the saplings that sat on an orange wooden shelf with a metal can rusted from its days in the sun. he has many of these sort of pots around his base but these five were his favorites. all of them from different trees now left to sit together on a little orange shelf, bathing in the sun together and soaking up water through their roots together. his hand briefly brushed against the spruce wood that was the backing of the shelf. a little "hi future etho!" carved into the wood. he nibbled at his golden carrot.

something rustled in the wind, something unnatural, and he nearly was ready to draw his sword before he spotted his neighbor his wings fluttering rapidly as he descended, leaves from trees that had fallen and died swirling on the floor and a soft poof of dirt rose to fall again as his boots landed in a soft thud. a figure a little taller than etho with a bandana around its neck though his mouth being covered a yellow gold gas mask, with light plated armor. the whole aesthetic was black and yellow topped with two bee antennae that peeked through brown hair. 

"hey ‘suma." he set the can on the shelf before sliding down the ladder. adjusting his own bandana he smiled at his neighbor. running a hair through his hair and scarfing down the rest his carrot.

"hey etho." xisuma looked around briefly before looking at the shelf etho was working on before. 

"sorry were you busy?" 

"i can always make time for a busy bee-suma" he laughed his tousled hair now laughing with him as it flopped over his eyes only for him to brush it out the way. xisuma rolled his eyes laughing a bit too. 

"sorry i suspected you might have some extra bee hives and i'm fresh out." xisuma's brown eyes met etho's lead blue and scarlet red. the shorter’s eyes drifted away to look at the other plants in his base.

"and where would such a suspicion arise?" he teased wandering over the googler brushing his hand against a chest absentmindedly. etho always found ways to dance around conversation points and adding new topics that other hermits would just answer simply. and xisuma left a sharp exhale leave his nose at this. 

"i mean your gardening service always seems to attract colonies of bees to settle in, too many bees,” he followed etho his boots stepped solidly on the grass that grew between the floorboards with a clunk.

"are you insinuating that i leave bees in other hermits' bases," he let out a fake gasp. xisuma sighed to this.

“maybe i am.”

“well that would be awfully shady busy practice but tell you what x i’ll index a search for you and i’ll sell you a stack of hives,” he took a hive out throwing it in the system to sort through. 

“for how much?” x watched a shulk dispense as etho pushed it towards him. he opened it cautiously, a perfect stack.

“let’s say, 4 diamonds?” etho thought, unsure how to price.

“you’ve got yourself a deal friend,” x offered his hand to shake and etho did happily as the bee wandered to the nearest endercheat to fetch payment. 

and that was that transaction done as etho shoved the shulker back into the system he stretched. he still had so many plants to get through and it was nearly noon now. he started eating another carrot.

etho drank the rest of his water breathing potion before gently lowering himself into the water of his opulent garden. fish swam away as he swam inspecting every bit of coral was to its brightest hue, every sea pickle shone brightly, and cutting sea grass that had grown too long, it wiggled trying to escape the grasp of his glovless hands. maybe he shouldn’t have tossed them on the bridge.

he next started picking up petals that fell from the above flowers that floated helplessly in the water. retrieving coral that had broken off and died laying on the pool floor. his bare hand ran against the brick flooring of the pool feeling it’s bumps again before surfacing satisfied with his inspection. he dried himself off sitting for a break. this base of his was incredibly high maintenance. 

he was back in the smaller hallway of his base to water the bamboo he really should have done first. his hair joustled semi-wet. the bamboo walls that surrounded the garden swayed gently in the wind thirsty but patient. he carried large buckets of water back and forth the rubber gloves shifting uncomfortably everytime he changed his grip slightly. tipping them over to water the large stalks, the coarse dirt that they were planted in soaking and wet, rich with the earth and nutrients.

his knee pads pressed against at the wood flooring as he firmly held a bunch of weed with one hand and a small netherite blade in the other. it glittered with enchantments as it sliced the weeds. taking the weeds to toss them into a bucket that sat on the floor next to him as he moved to the next bunch.

his rubber boots tracked dirt against the glass floor of his base as he racked his brain for what he should do next as he carried another bucket to a new location now, the large melon trees that lead up to his ender refueler. he walked under the prismarine arches water sloshing out occasionally when etho stepped too hard. he’d clean it in a sec. he tipped the water bucket to the melon trees that lived in the fake reality he made out of wool. he wiped his forehead stretching his back out.

the next visitor that came by was actually vintage beef who had found etho fixing the rails of his spitty stations, tightening bolts and polishing the metal. working on the new section that shot up a bubble elevator to bounce in front of his self portrait before dropping and falling to ride to a new section of the base.

“hey etho!” he waved up to where etho was working. etho jumped at the sudden sound, he didn’t even heard beef land. he looked over the dark oak and gold arch to wave down to beef. 

“hey beefers!” he hoisted himself over the arch to fall hitting the carpet hard leaving a fine print of the dirt that still stuck to his workboats. a slight yelp from beef who was not prepared for such a sudden movement. 

“what can i do for you?” etho slipped his gloves off shoving them in a side pocket, his hands nearly getting caught in the sleeve section. 

“actually i did something for you,” beef produced a music disc with a red center that read ‘blocks’ in galactic. etho eyed it before taking it slowly. 

“doc and bdubs said you were busy.” etho inspected the disc running a finger against the bumps and dips slowly.

beef made a slight ack sound at this.  
“well i was busy.” he answered defensely  
“i’m just not busy now.” he crossed his arms as etho chuckled handing the disc back to beef

he raised an eyebrow  
“oh it’s for you,” now it was ethos turn to raise eyebrows

“really?” his hand lowered before raising to look at the disc again. 

“think of it as advertisement to buy at the new store,” beef laughed at the confused ninja.

etho pulled his bandana down to reveal a small smile that crept onto his lips.  
“thanks beefers,” 

“yeah yeah don’t worry about it, better shop.” he turned before turning back “and there’s no employee discount.” etho chuckled again waving goodbye as beef took off.

he pearled back to his rails to sit and continue tweaking. reminding himself to lock the disc into his enderchest later.

he was sweeping the floor of his main hallway from all the dirt he tracked as he took care of his base. his body ached all over. the sun nearly setting when a sharp wind swept though his base, a loud thud that crunched the leaves under it and an iron axe swung square into ethos wooden floor. he scowled looking up to see doc with a bdubs landing soundly behind him.

“GUESS WHOS BACK?!” doc propped a foot against the axe driving it deeper into the wood. bdubs behind him with emeralds that he let trickle from his hand to ethos floor bouncing like coins before rolling into far corners never to be found again. 

“took you long enough.” etho propped his broom against a wall walking over to the two.

“would’ve been faster if you came with,” doc grumbled pulling the axe out the floor. it left a considerable hole

“oh really? are you two that bad?” etho sneered before looking at the dent. 

doc scoffed  
“you’re right you would’ve been deadweight.” he teased right back.

“you haven’t even done anything,” bdubs looked around while he spoke

“yeah what were you busy with?” doc peered down, etho only shrugged. 

“things.” he rubbed the back of his neck, the rubber cold as it felt the warmth of his skin. 

bdubs and doc exchanged looks only to sigh just like in the morning. doc rubbing his temples together before looking over to etho sharply. 

“don’t cheap out on us next time.” doc growled lifting his iron axe semi-threateningly. etho pushed it away with two fingers. he laughed softly 

“yeah yeah got it.” he smiled tiredly. 

doc looked straight into ethos eyes before coming to some sort of conclusion in his head before shaking it, and lowering his axe. 

“let’s go divide the loot.” doc grumbled bdubs who has spaced out looking around the base snapped back to reality followed his robotic friend as the two took off into the orange and pink sky.

“THREATEN BEEF NEXT TIME!!” etho shouted after them as they became small dots disappearing into the horizon. he laughed at his own joke before picking up his broom. in all honestly he probably did too much today, he visited every plant in his base tending and holding them with such care. he leaned against the broom his joints ready to call it a day already. he yawned, couple more minutes he was almost done today. 

maybe he could rest for a couple minutes, it was a really busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> i only write fluff haha !! longest fic i’ve ever written i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> find me at @jjellai (or @ethominecraft) on twt !! i mainly draw but any updates to fics/abt fics with be posted there !!


End file.
